Cato's Hunger Games
by ree5030
Summary: The Hunger Games in the perspective of Cato.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I wake up to the smell of breakfast on the table. The light from the sun shining through the curtains right into my eyes. I might as well get up now. I stand up and stretch and walk to the shower. I allow the warm rain pour over my tired aching body. When i get out i brush my teeth and get out a simple top and trousers and get changed into them. When i walk downstairs my mothers hopeful eyes flicker and meet mine. I sit down into the silence. My parents don't want me to train, everyone since birth, pretty much, train for the games in my district. I am sixteen and only have a few years left to be able to get picked or volunteer for the games.  
'The reaping is tomorrow.' I say as an attempt to break the thick, awkward atmosphere.  
'Uh hm' answers my mother holding back her tears.  
'Mum you know i want to get picked for the games or volunteer, there is nothing you can do to stop me.' I say without lifting my eyes.  
'Why Cato? Why do you want to?' my mother breaks into tears.  
'I don't just want to do what anybody in this district can achieve, i don't want to be a stonemason, blacksmith, brick-mason or a peacekeeper, i want to be a victor, listen to my trainers i have the confidence and ability to!' I am on my feet with my fist banged against the table.  
'Cato...' my mother attempts to say something.

I walk out the door, down the road, through the town, past winding roads to the training center. I walk in and pick up a sword straight away, then i walk immediately to the dummies we use to practice, i slice the legs off the first, the arms off the second and the head off the third and end it with a straight stab to the heart. 'What's wrong Cato, you and your mum argued again?' I spin on my heel and swing the sword to the source of the sound. 'THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!' I scream to my trainer holding the sword a centimeter away from his throat. 'Careful Cato wouldn't want to get kicked out so close to the reaping now would you?' I drop my sword and pick up a spear and throw it into another dummies heart that was about 50 meters away. I throw spears for about fifteen minuets before i am interrupted again.  
'Cato, you know you shouldn't try to kill the trainers!' says a voice behind me. I spin on my heel again spear raised to see Clove behind me.  
'Hay Clove.' I say while lowering my spear.  
Clove is one of my friends. She has a classic district 2 look with her dark hair, that is usually in a ponytail or braid, dark eyes and freckles. She is smaller than me by almost a foot her being 5'4 and me being 6,2. However being short doesn't make her any less deadly. She has the ability to throw a knife from a far distance and never misses. She has large a selection of her favorite knives that are attached to the inside of her jacket.  
'What did you do to the trainer, he said you almost killed him!' she asks while taking out three knives from the inside of the jacket and throwing them at once, they hit three separate dummies in areas that would be fatal if they were alive.  
'Good shot.' i answer she can see i want to avoid the topic.  
'When don't i have a good shot?' she says in a proud tone. Clove is alright but sometimes her cockiness can be annoying.  
'Good point, it's three o'clock want to go into town and get some bread from the bakery or something?' i mumble while focusing on throwing a spear.  
'Sure come on then.' She says. We collect our weapons and put them away as we walk down the training hall Clove get glance at our trainer running for it and says 'Cato the trainer is running from you. Wimp.' We both Burst out laughing.

We walk into town and buy some of our districts bread, we split the dark and rectangular wholemeal roll. We sit just outside the town to eat our bread on a pile of rocks that will conceal us from sight of anybody.  
'You going to volunteer if you don't get picked?' say Clove with her mouth full of bread.  
I swallow 'I don't know probably. You?'  
'Might. I would love to go in and scare people and i suppose the rush of killing a person can't be bad.' she says in a deep, dark voice that makes her sound sadistic.  
'I don't know but i suppose we could always find out.' I answer.

We talk for a while until the sun begins to fall. 'Want me to walk you back to your house, I've got to go that way anyway?' i ask Clove.  
'Sure why not, along as you don't baby me like i can go on my own.' she snaps back.  
'Okay.' i add.

We walk back to Cloves house and then i go home. When i walk through the door the smell of beef stew invades my nostrils reminding me how hungry i really am. I sit down and don't say a word to my family. I go back upstairs and lay on my bed for a while until i decide i should go to sleep. I strip down into my underclothes and go to sleep. I seem restless, but some how i mange 9 hours of sleep. When i wake up i close my blinds properly and lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling. Even if i could, i can't sleep in today. It's the day of the reaping.  
I walk around the room while stretching to wake me up, then i jump into the shower the warm water feels nice. Only now i notice how cold my body really is. When i go back into my room i notice my mum had laid clothes out for me. A plain, thin, pale blue shirt, my smartest trousers and plain black shoes. I get dressed and go downstairs to find only my father at the table. I sit down and begin to eat my breakfast.  
'Cato...my son. You know you don't need to volunteer.' says my father after a few awkward minuets.  
'You don't really care, but tell mother i know i don't need to i WANT TO!' I only now notice how loud my voice is. I get up and walk to the town, where i wait outside the justice building with the other sixteen year old boys.

When the clock chimes 2 o'clock, the mayor steps forward and starts to read a speech. Its always the same, every year. He starts to tell us about the history of Panem. He tells us about the Capitol and about the Dark Days, and the uprisings against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated and ruled by the Capitol, and the thirteenth was destroyed by the Capitol. He reminds us this is why we have our yearly reminder of the Dark Days, It gave us, the Hunger Games.

He says 'The rules of the games are easy to follow.' Then he tells us, that in punishment for the uprisings, each of the twelve remaining districts must provide two tributes, one male and one female, to take part in the games. The twenty-four tributes will then be taken to a outdoor arena that could hold anything. Then over several weeks the tributes will have to defend themselves against whatever the Gamesmakers through at them, the tributes will fight each other to the death, until one alone victor remains. Making children from the districts and forcing them to fight to the death, and making the others from their districts watch, is the Capitol's way of reminding us that they are in charge.

He starts to read a list of our districts past victors, a few are still alive. The ones on the stage are Brutus (a bald, muscular very well built man) , Enobaria (a woman who became famous for ripping another tribute's throat out with her teeth during her Games and after winning the Games, she had her teeth cosmetically altered to end in sharp points), and Lyme (a middle-aged, strong, independent woman.) Then its time for the tributes to be announced, ladies first like always. I don't hear the name of the girl who's name was picked out of the reaping ball, all i hear is a girl scream on the top of her voice 'I VOLUNTEER.' My head dashes up to see Clove making her way up to the stage, when she is up there her eyes catch mine and she grins. Obviously she wants me to volunteer with her, i don't know if i should. They an ounce the boy tribute, i think to myself _'Its now or never'_ I shout as loud as i can 'I VOLUNTEER' and two peacekeepers grab me by the arms and half guide and half drag me to the stage, i step up on stage and the man asks my name, I say in a loud powerful voice 'Cato.' The man tells me and Clove to shake hands, when we do she smiles at me then we stand there for the Panem anthem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
Everything after that happened so quick. Being whisked off into the justice building into a huge room with sofas made of velvet and a crystal chandelier. Each person who comes to see me has a allotted time. Only a few minuets. My parents come in, my mother with tears beaming down her face my dad trying to remain calm. I don't register most of what my mother say's, most of it is gargles from the tears. What leaves me speechless is when my father hugs me and say 'Cato, you can do this. You can come home.' Peacekeepers come and drag my mother off of me and when they are leaving I hear my dads voice 'Try' he says. No one else comes to see me, i sit there in silence waiting for the Peacekeepers to get me. There's a thud and i jump to my feet. Two peacekeepers came in and lead me out the door, into a jet black car. We drive for a while until i am told to get out and go into the train. Everything is a shade of blue when i first enter, followed by Clove.  
The train is very posh and looks expensive. This is the first time i have been in a train, because travel between districts is forbidden. Not much happens on the train. Clove and i talk to Brutus, Enobaria and Lyme about how to survive in the games. How to find other tributes,where to camp and best places to slice them. When the train finally starts to slow down a bright light floods the train. Clove and i both stand up and walk to the window to see what we have only seen on the television. The Capitol. The cameras haven't lies about its wonder, it captured the magnificence of the glistening buildings, the shiny cars, the brightly dressed people with crazy hair and painted faces who never would have to miss a meal. I have seen bright colors, but these colors looked to bright. The taxi yellow, the lime green it looked to perfect. I stand there looking out the window at the crowd of people, nobody looks normal, some have whiskers and almost everyone has bright colored hair. I could tell they were all cheering but i couldn't hear them. Clove was waving slightly, but i'm just standing there in awe. The train lunged into a stop. Clove almost fell over but i stood as solid as a rock.  
I am taken to a room that reminds me of a doctors office, it was all very sanitary, shining white, sparkling. I could see my reflection in almost everything.  
A group of three Capitol people walk over to me. My prep team. They looked just as abnormal as the rest of the people in the Capitol. They don't introduce themselves, they just walk around me in a circle, poking and prodding here and there, looking at my muscles, structure, face and take in turns running their fingers through my hair.  
'Nice strong muscles' Says the one with a sort of fat face, white hair that was sleeked back into a tight ponytail and bright red lips and eyebrows. She has a plump structure and knobbly knees that look like they cant support her weight.  
'And a handsome face to.' Adds the one who's body was dyed a pastel blue. She was very skinny and had high cheekbones. Her hair was a bubble-gum pink, curly and reached her ear. I can't decide if this is a good thing, it could be a compliment or she could be saying that i look Capitol.  
'But we will need to get rid of this unwanted hair.' The man tells the others. He has pea green tinted hair and bright, yellow cat eyes. He had tattoos all over his arms, purple flowers that looked like they wrapped all over him.  
They all walked over to me, i jumped and went to defend myself. One of them say something about me being jumpy. They start to strip me of my layers, i want to tell them to stop, to get away from me, but i don't. I am aware of how cold it is here when the cold, sharp air hits my bare skin, it makes my lungs go numb. My breathing become jagged so my prep team lay me down.  
They cleanse me down with a peppermint scented soap and made my legs and arms tingle. The warm water stopped the tingling but i jumped when i heard the electric razor turned on. They ran it across my arms, legs and face then washed me again. They trimmed my hair slightly, cut my nails and whitened my teeth before telling me that i was ready to go and meet my stylist. Libo Fairbain. They handed me a robe and leaded me to a smaller room.  
The room was almost empty it has places to sit and other things. I stand wearing only the robe looking out the window, it was so high. I looked over all of the Capitol slightly breath taken by its wonder. The door slammed shut and i jumped. When i finally took my eyes off of the view i saw a plump young man, about twenty-five, standing before me. He was quite short, even from the distance apart from us i could tell i was about a foot taller than him, he had purple hair that hurt my eyes, lime green eyes and a thick layer of gold and red make-up.  
'You must be Cato. Congratulations!' He said shaking my hand. 'Your prep team weren't lying when they said you were handsome.' He told me to take off my robe and like my prep teams poked and prodded me, making comments to himself as well.  
He walked away without saying anything. He came back holding a large box covered in velvet. 'Cato are you ready to see your chariot costume?' I nod. I was quite exited about this. The district 2 stylists always make our tributes look amazing, then we get sponsors. Out of the box he took out something that shined in the light so i made my eyes look away until he stopped moving it. I could tell that it was made out of the same metal the victors crown was, maybe that's why they all kept saying about my muscles, i guess this weighs a lot. It looked like Greek Armour, it looked slightly ruffled by neck. The headband was hideous, it was like a crown that went around my forehead that had metal feathered wings sprouting out of it each side. I thought about how stupid i would look in it, but then i realized that the others would look even more stupid, especially the district 12 people. They spent a while putting it on me, after a long discussion they decided not to put make-upon me.  
I went with my prep team, Libo and my mentor Lartius Ogilby to the bottom floor or the remake center, which is pretty much a gigantic stable. Some one taps me on the shoulder and i spin on my heel, its Clove dressed almost identical to me.  
'What you think?' She asked. I looked at her, she looked uncomfortable in it but she didn't complain, i look at her features that look magnified by the power they have softly applied to her face. However, i was about to reply when something behind her caught my eye. It was the district 12 tributes. I recognized the girl, Katniss i think her name was, as the one who volunteered for her sister, the boy i didn't remember the name of but he looked quite strongly built. District 12 usually have ridiculous costumes, but this time they were deadly. They both wore the exact same, simple black unitard that covers them from ankle to neck, shiny leather boots lace up to their knees and fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow, and red and the matching headpiece that define the costume. Clove could see i wasn't paying attention and see to looked at them. When i looked at her face it was in a hard, unattractive scowl.  
The opening music begins. Clove and i quickly get into the huge golden doors open revealing the crowded streets in front. The chariot lunges forward and before i know it my face is projected onto a huge screen. I look like the whole Games are beneath me, like i could and would hurt you badly. The crowd cheered us on, i gave them a slight wave and just stared straight ahead. This went on for about fifteen minuets before the crowds cheers became louder, i fought the urge to turn my head. When we arrive at the city center the first thing i do is look behind me, to find what the crowd cheered so loud about. It was obvious. In the last chariot, the district 12 chariot, there was two large flames. They were coal on fire.  
Clove to looks at them and says 'How pathetic their holding hands, their going to have to kill each other whats the point?' I didn't see the point either. When they arrived into the city center the crowd died down and President Snow, a small, thin man with paper-white hair, gives the official welcome to us tributes. He begins to read a speech. He started by saying 'Welcome, Welcome tributes.' When the national anthem plays, the cameras make an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes, but the camera holds on the District 12 chariot. The chariot lunges forward and i almost fell out, we ride into the training center.  
I hear the thud of the doors behind me and the chariot came to a stop. I jumped out of it and my prep team and mentor walk up to Clove and me and begin praising us, but i just glare at the 'girl on fire.' I imagine her with a sword in her chest, or in her neck or even an spear in her heart. I notice her mentor, the drunk idiot who did a nose dive off the stage, grabbing her by the shoulders and taking her and all her team and leading them out. She turns her head confused and i give her a fearsome grin and she quickly turned around. If the crowd could see how fierce she really was, not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We, Clove and i, get escorted to the second floor. Each set of tributes get a floor to themselves, the same number as their district. As i'm from district 2 i am on the second floor. When i get there i am amazed at how posh it is there. The first room i see is the living room, it has a long semi-circular sofa, a table made out of many different sized hexagons put together and a huge television. The next room, the dining room, was the most colorful room in the whole place, it had a large table that was joined with nine colorful chairs, yellow and green. I was shown the room i would be staying in. The it had a yellowish wood frame and blue silk bedding. It also had fancy lights that dangled beside the bed and a window with a beautiful view of the wondrous city.  
I laid in the bed, thinking, wondering what i might expect to see in the Games.  
When the door knocked i jumped to my feet. It was Libo, he came to tell me that it was time to eat. Then while he walked he mumbled something about him not being and escort and something else about laziness. I realized that i was really hungry, i guess if i wasn't i wouldn't have been interrupted. I walked out, down the corridors and into the living room. No one stopped eating to see me, i can't blame them. My district is privileged with food, but this food was amazing. Basil-wrapped goats cheese, creamy orange chicken, lamb stew with dried plumbs, fish stew, creamy pumpkin soup, pasta in a cream sauce, cheese buns, apple tart, eton mess, cheesecake, custard, strawberries and cream, banoffee pie, fudge cake and every flavor ice-cream imaginable. I had the basil- wrapped goats cheese for starters and the creamy orange chicken for my main. I was about to grab a delicious looking eton mess when Enobaria smacked me hard on the hand with her spoon.  
'No dessert for you.' She says showing her sharp teeth. I put down the eton mess.  
'Why can't he have a little?' Asked Brutus confused.  
'We don't want him to throw up in training or get fat, do we?' She asked glaring at him.  
'Suppose not.' Brutus replied taking my eton mess and eating it, getting it all around his face.  
After that i went to my room. I simply sat there looking at the ceiling. I was to hot so i took my clothes off and got into bed in my underclothes. I don't remember falling asleep, but i must have.  
In my dream i was in the games. I was hiding behind a tree with a long silver sword in my hand. Then i heard it, someone screaming my name. 'Cato!' The voice screamed making the birds fly out of the trees, i realized it was Clove. I dashed out from behind my tree and ran to Clove. I saw her laying on the ground, with a spear in her side. She was slowly bleeding out, i ran to her and knelt beside her. 'Clove...' I begin, tears streaming down my face. 'I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm so sorry.' I tell her, holding her hand and stroking her face gently. 'Cato...' She begins. I ask her who did this to her, she looks up, i can see the life fading from her. 'Katniss.' She said., then nothing. Her chest didn't move anymore. I stand up and wipe the tears away. I jump at the sound of the cannon, i look down at her eyes one last time, they are cold and glassy. Dead. I walk away and watch the hovercraft take her away. 'I must find her. Katniss, i'm going to kill you!' I think to myself. My dream skipped a huge chunk, suddenly i am at the cornucopia, with Katniss. I ran to her, my mind full of images of Clove's dead body and i slice her neck. I then stab her in the chest. I say cold-heartedly 'That's for Clove.' I hear the cannon and step back a fair distance, but i still see her, but not for long. Someone sneaks up behind me, used my distraction to stab me in the back, i lay on the floor in a large pool of my lukewarm blood, looking up at the sky, there are no clouds instead i only see Cloves face.  
I wake by someone banging on my door. I felt numb all over, in shock from my dream. When i woke i thought i would be home, that all of this was a dream, but i wasn't. Someone was slamming on the door, i was surprised that it didn't fall off it's hinges.  
'Get up and washed, its training day.' Said Enobaria still slamming on the door.  
I did what she said. I stood up and walked around, for once in my life my muscles were not aching from training the morning before. I went into the shower, it had so many controls. I clicked the first one and the water went ice cold, i quickly clicked to one next to it. I love the feeling of the warm water raining over my body, it felt different somehow. I looked up at the shower head, it was on a setting that said massage. I wondered if i should click another button, i did. A peppermint soap squirted all over me. I washed and rinsed then i got out. Someone, the avoxes i guess, left my clothes on my bed. I put on the simple, thin blue vest top and the stretchy trousers that looked like jeans but felt like jogging trousers. I go into the dining room and everyone is there already. Nobody raised their head or said good mornings, except Clove.  
'Morning Cato.' She said. I couldn't help but stare in her eyes, their not like the ones in my dream cold and dead, no, they are warm and alive.  
'Alright.' I reply sitting down and piling food on my plate.  
After food we, Clove and i, had to go to the training center. The training center was below ground level. It takes us only a few seconds to get there. When the doors open almost everyone is there. I follow Clove to the middle of the room with the others. I look around to see who is there. Both from one, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten. When i hear the doors open i jerk my head to see who has entered. It's the districts elevens. The small girl with dark skin and caramel eyes looks like an easy target, the guy whoever doesn't. He has dark skin and very cropped dark hair, he is is easily the tallest tribute, he has strange golden brown eyes and muscles like an ox. I couldn't help thinking to myself 'Maybe the career pack won't only be careers this year.'  
Someone pins a number on my top, my district number. I look at it and try to imagine how proud my district would feel once i win. The doors open again, it's the district twelves. I glare at the girl, Katniss, and give her an evil grin again remembering my dream, she notices me and quickly looks away. The boy notices me and glares at me. I notice they are wearing the exact same thing again. Its easier to see what the really look like now, the boy has ashy blonde hair that falls in waves over his forehead, blue eyes, pale skin, and a stocky build he is one of the shortest tribute males being of medium height. The girl Katniss didn't look nearly fierce, she has straight long brown hair, which she has pulled back into a long braid, olive skin, and gray eyes, she has small in stature and thin for her age, i guess its because of her district's poverty.  
After the twelves join the circle the head trainer, a tall, athletic woman named Atala steps up and begins to explain the training schedule. 'Experts in each skill will remain at their stations. You will be free to travel from area to area as we choose, per our mentor's instructions. Some of the stations teach survival skills, others fighting techniques. You are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute. There are assistants on hand if we want to practice with a partner.' She tells us. 'Okay off you go then.' She says blowing her whistle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walked up to the sword fighting station and picked up a sword from a metal rack. I was the first one there so didn't have to wait. I went up to the dummies and sliced the arms and legs off of the first one and sliced the neck of the second. 'Try not to decapitate the dummies.' Said the trainer, laughing so hard i thought he might wet himself. I felt people looking at me when i was about to practice on the third dummy. I turned around and i was right, two people were watching me.

'Hi. I'm Marvel, district one.' Said a boy sounding rather perky. He is quite skinny for a district one, but tall, muscular and fit. He has short light brown hair and green eyes , he is easily the second tallest tribute. I don't say anything back to him. He just stared at me awkwardly. The girl notices and introduces herself.

'I'm Glimmer.' She said with a wink. She is quite tall, with emerald green eyes and flowing blond hair. Her personality radiates beauty and sexiness. She looks like the type of person who uses their looks to get anything they want. I decide i might as well introduce myself.

'Cato.' I say flatly. I want them to know the only person i have intentions on forming an alliance with is Clove. I realize i didn't see Clove leave. I look around for her, she is throwing knives at the station next to me. She sees me and smiles, i quickly look away. I pick up a spear and throw it at a dummy, it hits it hard in the chest. It created a loud thud and everyone looks at me.

'WHAT?' Shouts Clove who suddenly emerged next to me. Everyone looks away.  
'Who are they?' She asks glaring at Marvel and Glimmer.

'I'm Marvel.' Marvel says while shaking her hand enthusiastically. He waited for Glimmer to introduce herself, but she didn't. She glared at Clove in an unattractive way. 'And this is Glimmer.' Marvel adds after a few awkward moments. Glimmer stretched her hand out to shake Cloves but Clove just look at it, then back to me.

'Want to go throw knives?' She asked. I nod and follow her to the knives.

She goes first. She picks out the knife she likes, then a few more. After about five minuets of deciding on knives she begins to throw them. I don't watch her, instead i go pick out a knife, only one. It was a long, thin-bladed knife with a rough saw-like blade on one of the sides. I put the knife down beside me and watched Clove throw her last knife. It hit the dummy right in the heart. She then walks back to me and sits down. I turn around to pick up my knife, but its not there. I look around, i see a guy looking at me. When i looked at him he quickly looked away.

'Who's he?' I ask Clove, pointing at him.

'District 6.' She tells me.

I stand up and walk over to him.

'Where is my knife?' I demand.

He realizes who it it, i see the look of fear around his face. 'What?' He asks.

'You took my knife.' I say picking him up by his top, putting him on his feet.

'I didn't' He lies.

'Admit it' I shout.

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' He says.

'YOU- TOOK- MY- KNIFE!' I scream. Everyone is looking at me, but i don't care. Before he can lie again two set of arms restrain me and pull me back to the side. After about ten minuets i am allowed to train again.

'Don't worry, kill him first.' Marvel tells me. I laugh.

We get called to lunch by Atala. I sit with Marvel, Glimmer and Clove. We all start messing around about and betting who will be first to go.

'I hope its fire girl.' Clove snarls.

'Seems weak enough, but have you seen the twelve guy, i saw him painting on himself at the camouflage station.' Glimmer laughs.

We are called back to train. Instead of actually training i watch the other tributes to see what their weaknesses might be. I see the twelve boy trying to climb. I point out to Marvel and Clove how weak he looks. Katniss sees us laughing at him when he falls, she goes up to him and says something to him. They seem to have a mini-discussion, but after that he goes up to a station i hadn't visited yet. He picks up a weight that probably weight a lot, and throws it a far distance.

'Hm. Quite strong isn't he.' Marvel says.

Training ends and we are allowed back to out floor. When we get there we are greeted by Brutus.

'How'd it go?' He asks.

'They're all weak.' Clove tells him. I carry on walking to my room. I just want to change into more comfortable clothes, lay down on the bed, wait for food and go to sleep. I get changed into some pajama bottoms and took off my top. I laid down on my bed and relaxed, until the door knocked. I didn't say anything but the knocking continued. I shouted for the voice to come in and sat up. It was Enobaria.

'We wanted to know how it went!' She snarled.

'So?' I asked rather ticked off that they wouldn't leave me alone.

'Don't use that attitude with me!' She demanded looking offended.

'Clove'll tell you.' I tell her laying back down.

'No you will as well, we need to discus your private session with the trainers.' She snarled.

'Over dinner then!' I shout at her.

'FINE! TEN MINUETS!' She screams back at me. When she leaves she slams the door, hard.

After ten minuets i went to the dining room. I couldn't be bothered to put a top on so i went the way i was. This time when i walked into the dining room everyone looked at me, unusual yes, but i can't blame them i bet Enobaria didn't tell them why we were screaming.

'Where is your top?' Asks Brutus.

'I don't know, and quite frankly i just don't care.' I tell him while taking my seat. Next to me Clove grins.

'Nice abs Cato.' Says Libo. This made me wish i worn a top because Libo is gay and it made me feel rather uncomfortable.

Over dinner we talk about tactics for our evaluation with the gamemakers. Obviously i am going to show my sword or spear skills and Clove will show her knife skills. Once we finished we can go to bed. Clove and I get up and walk to ours rooms. Half way there we decide to go to watch some TV in the living room. Weirdly know one else was there. I always hear them in here, talking, betting or whatever. Clove sits down and stares at me.

'You going to sit down then, or are you deciding whether or not to get a top?' Clove asked patiently. I sit down next to her, about three to five inches away from her. I look at her, images from my previous dream streaming across my head. Clove notices i am staring at her and looks away from the TV. She turns off the television and turns to face me.

'Whats up?' She asked me looking confused. I didn't answer, i just stare into her beautiful dark eyes. She looks at me puzzled, but i don't speak, i can't speak her eyes enchant me, steal my ability to speak.

'You have been acting weird Cato, whats wrong?' She asks again. There is a thud and she looks away. An avox walks into the living room and Clove orders her to leave straight away.

'Well it's just, nothing.' I answer her. Her eyes lock back onto mine and she smiles.

'You don't have to tell me.' She tells me. She bids me goodnight and goes to bed. I stay there thinking about her smile, her eyes, her personality and her whole existence, it almost seems perfect. Then i remember that i have to kill her. I decide to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My sleep was filled with the horrible dreams again. This time Clove and I were sitting by the cornucopia sharpening our weapons. We heard a rustle in the bushes behind us, I told Clove to stay there, that i will go check it out. That was my mistake. I stood up and slowly went t the bush. The district twelve guy jumped up from behind it, knife raised. I dived aside, slithered behind him and stabbed him in the back. I waited next to him until the cannon sounded. That's when i heard it. Someone screaming, screaming my name. It was Clove. I sprinted back to the cornucopia, hoping that the cannon would not sound. When i got there my heart shattered. Clove was laying on the ground, knife in her side, in a large pool of blood. I jerk my head looking for her murderer. I see brown hair behind the cornucopia, i crept up behind it. It was Katniss. Before she can stab me i do what i practice on the dummies. First i slice her arms and legs, then her neck. I end with a unnecessary stab in the chest. The cannon sounded. My head quickly turned to her. _'Which ones dead' _i think to myself. I look at Clove, her chest was barley moving, but at least it was! I knelt beside her, tears streaming down my dirty face. Her eyes lock onto mine, i can almost see the life leaving her. I gently stroke her face and take her hand in mine. At this moment someone chooses to shoot an arrow in my back. I fell onto Clove, still holding her hand. I look up at her she smiled. Finally the cannon sounded.

I woke from my dream with a start._ 'Why is it in every dream i can't save her, she dies a slow and painful death in front of me?' _I think to myself. I look at the time it is only six o'clock. I decide to go and get a drink of water from one of the avoxes. I stand up, my muscles are aching again. I walk around again and put some pajama bottoms on, nobody will see me this time. I creep out of my room and down the hall. I go into the dining room and order an avox boy to get me some water, he does immediately. I go into the living room and sit down. I listen to the silence around me. I her a noise like marching. I turned around to see who had entered the room. It was Clove.

'Cato?' Clove asks walking over to me quietly.

'Hay Clove. How come your up?' I ask suspiciously.

'Couldn't sleep' she answered sitting next to me. 'How about you.' She adds.

'Same, how come you couldn't sleep?' I ask not looking at her, not wanting to be enchanted by her eyes.

'The dreams can be disturbing.' She answers. 'You know that, and i know you have had the dreams Cato.' She tells me. I don't answer. The avox walks in with my water, Clover orders him to get her a glass of water as well. After taking a sip of water i put my glass down. When i put my arm back down to talk to Clove, i touched her hand. I quickly moved it and mumbled sorry, she just smiled at me. Where we touched tingled slightly. We stayed up all morning talking and laughing. When i looked at the clock it was nine o'clock.

'Better go get changed for dinner.' I say.

'What's the point?' She asks. I didn't argue with her. We went straight into the dining room and started to dish food onto our plated. Then Brutus and Enobaria started to question us about where we were last night.

'Don't lie you weren't in you room. We had avoxes check!' Enobaria screeched.

'FINE! I woke up at six, went for water, Clove woke up, we stayed up chatting.' I told her.

'Why didn't you just say that?' Brutus asked.

'Because she's a nut bag!' I say pointing at Enobaria. At this remark Enobaria raised fists slammed against the table, screaming at me for insulting her. It was half past nine when she finally finished. I went to get changed to meet Clove by the elevator for our session with the gamemakers. I put on the same outfit i had on during training. I combed my hair and left for the elevator. We had four minuets until it was ten so there was no rush really. When i got there Clove was waiting, when she saw me she had a gleaming smile. We don't talk on the elevator, i guess it was nerves. When we got there we had to sit down where we had lunch and wait to be called. Clove sat within a few inches of me, her knee bobbing up and down.

'You okay Clove?' I ask her in a whisper.

'Yeah.' She answers her knee still bobbing. We sit in silence with the other tributes. Finally Marvel get called, then Glimmer. I sit anxious waiting for them to all me. After what felt like hours my name gets called. I rose to my feet trying to look confident. I looked at Clove but she avoided eye contact. I wish Clove looked ar me and gave me an encourage smile, but no. I walked through the door not knowing what to expect. All the gamemakers were watching me walk in with deep concentration. I looked around to see what Brutus and Enobaria told the gamemakers that i would show them. In the center of the room there is a sort of circuit with three station. At the first station there were five spears lined up and five dummies about fifty meters away from them. The second station there was two weights, the same one that the twelve guy threw in training. At the last station there was one thin bladed sword and one thick dummy. I walked to the center of the room then someone spoke.

'Hello Cato, you may begin when you are ready.' said a man with a very raspy voice. I looked around one last time at the gamemakers., then i began. I strolled over to the first station picked up a spear and threw it, i quickly threw the other four one after the other, each one hit the dummies in the heart area. I went to the second station, picked up both of the weights at the same time and threw them as far as i could. The went a far distance, it wasn't the best throw but it was okay. I went to he final station and picked up the sword, it was quite light, i raised it and sliced the left arm, right leg and the neck. I dropped the sword where it was and walked to the center of the room.

'Well done Cato, you may leave now.' the man with the raspy voice told me. At this note i marched out as quick as i could. I went to the elevator, told Brutus and Enobaria how it went and waited for Clove to return. When she did return she gave me the gleaming smile that i missed out on earlier.


End file.
